. One critical function of the Administrative Core is the scheduling of and planning arrangements for meetings and research symposia involving the student and faculty participants. Regularly scheduled symposia involving members of the Vanderbilt University and OHSU groups and Dr. Turesky represent an essential feature of this program project. These will alternate between Vanderbilt University and at OHSU. An active External Advisory Board, the members of which are internationally recognized scientists, will meet regularly with us, evaluating progress and providing advice with regard to future research directions. This core will monitor the processing of orders, encumbering the proper sub-accounts for orders, and will confirm that orders have been received. It will confirm the accuracy of University accounting records, will file paperwork associated with internal requisitions, will monitor payroll records and hiring associated with the Program Project and will monitor the OHSU sub-contract, and Dr. Turesky's sub-contract. All of this is relatively complex in a grant subdivided into individual project accounts and with two sub-contracts, and located in three states. A primary function of the Administrative Core will be to work with and assemble data and reports involving teams of investigators from the Vanderbilt University College of Arts and Science, the Vanderbilt University Medical Center, the Oregon Health & Science University, and the Wadsworth Institute of the New York State Department of Health. The core will be centrally involved in the preparation of annual technical progress reports associated with this Program Project. In this capacity, it will serve all three projects and the DNA Core Lab equally. It will also assist with preparing manuscripts, correspondence, preparing slides and posters, maintaining bibliographies, etc., associated specifically with this Program Project.